kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Hyouijuu
Were you searching for information about the Karuma Seeds? If that is the case, please follow this link: Karuma Seed. If you wanted to read this article, please ignore the disambiguation message. Main= The Karuma Beasts are monsters that awaken, when a Karuma Seed finds a human with strong desires and merges with him/her, transforming her into a montrous form. While the anime's Karuma Beasts and Seeds all originate from Karuma herself, the same can't be said for the manga, where these monsters seem to appear both as random, wild monsters and artificial ones, made by human sorcerers. Most of the time, when a Karuma Beast is defeated, it turns back into a seed and the human is freed from its posession. Yet, we can view at least one example from the anime and the manga, where this isn't the case. Both the boy from Episode 6 - "The Boy and the Telephone" and the raging man from Volume 1, Chapter 2.2 actually die before Zenki and Chiaki are able to save them. In these cases, the beast's defeat leaves only the human's corpse behind, which then burns in exorcising flames and vanishes. |-|Backstories and characters= Content on game exclusive Karuma Beasts can be read in either their individual articles or the games' articles. Whether a Karuma Beast has its own article or not is dependent on its role in the actual game(s) it appears in. Karuma Beasts in the manga/anime Greedy men manga.png|[[Nekomaru and Inumaru|'Nekomaru and Inumaru', the two greedy men]] Karuma Beasts in the games Hiruda Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|[[Hiruda|'Hiruda', the fire breathing beastwoman!]] Gagara Den Ei Rei Bu.png|[[Gagara|'Gagara', the beastman with pincerlike claws!]] More content will be added soon. |-|Gallery (Anime/Manga)= This gallery is a showcase of the Karuma Beasts from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime and manga. Anime Episode 1 Two greedy men anime.png|Two greedy men merge and transform... Two headed monster chibi zenki anime.png|...into this two headed Karuma Beast! Episode 17 Anju monster gs zenki anime.png|Zenki fights Anju (who turned into a Karuma Beast) Anju monster anime.png|Saki flings magical seals at Anju to stop her from taking off again Manga Volume 1 Greedy men manga.png|The same two greedy men from the anime also appear in the manga... Two headed monster manga.png|...and turn into the same two headed Karuma Beast! Raging Man manga.png|First he is just a violent and raging man, but then... Possessor Karuma Beast manga.png|...Amon's pet spider transforms him into the Karuma Beast "Possessor". |-|Gallery (Ingame)= This is a showcase of the Karuma Beasts from the Kishin Douji Zenki games. Ingame Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rei Bu The two game exclusive Karuma Beasts from the game's Anime Sequence Battles have their own articles! Feel free to click their names to visit Hiruda's and Gagara's pages! Hiruda Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|'Hiruda', the fire breathing beastwoman! Gagara Den Ei Rei Bu.png|'Gagara', the beastman with pincerlike claws! Kishin Douji Zenki FX - Vajura Fight Vajura Fight gameplay 5.png|Chiaki and Chibi Zenki protecting a girl against a Karuma Beast Vajura Fight gameplay 2.png|Zenki fighting a Karuma Beast bird woman Vajura Fight gameplay 4.png|The girl was kidnapped by a carlike Karuma Beast. Zenki and Chiaki try to save her once again. from other Kishin Douji Zenki games Zenki battle raiden game over 2.png|The Game Over screen from Battle Raiden. Various Karuma Beasts can be seen, while Shijura laughs in the background. Zenki fighting a Karuma Beast Tenchi Meidou.png|Demon God Zenki fighting a Karuma Beast in Tenchi Meidou Category:Karuma Beasts Category:Evil Category:Humans